


寻人启事

by Kellyelbe



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyelbe/pseuds/Kellyelbe
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Kimata Syoya
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
真正的暴风雨来临之前，佐藤景瑚也曾拥有过选择权。  
昔日朝思暮想的暗恋对象（此为佐佐木真生的夸张说法）在暌违三年后意外重逢，但全然换了一副面貌，非但不再是他记忆中那个穿着白衬衣、坐在床边的课桌前对着面前的一只瓢虫安静发呆的样子，而是衣衫凌乱、面色绯红、意识在清醒与不清醒之间艰难游移。若问一个成年人面对生活日渐积累的经验，大抵都逃不脱“想象丰满而现实骨感”这句话，饶是佐藤景瑚一路顺风顺水，也在此时迟到地切身体会到这一点——然而视觉上又与这句话恰恰相反，他喜欢的那个木全翔也是单薄的、无色无味的、近乎透明的。  
这与面前被情欲胁迫、喘息滚烫的、衣着明艳的木全翔也相去甚远。三年没变的五官下勾起的遐思，简直是驶向南辕北辙的另一端。  
佐藤景瑚此时有两个选择，要么立刻逃走，要么束手就擒——木全的身体已经支撑不住脱力坐倒在玄关的地板上，喘息声里偶尔夹杂几声难受的呻吟，刘海像洗过一样黏在额头，尽管全身上下已经写着想要两个大字，但他还是在情潮的浪尖拼命控制住朝佐藤伸来的手，转而死死抓住胸前同样被汗浸透的领口。然而经过一番挣扎之后，他还是屈服了，门牙紧紧抵在下唇，从齿缝里向佐藤呼救：  
“……你能不能，帮帮我？”  
但佐藤是清醒的一方。他并没有被下春药，也没有从事灰色职业，更没有跌跌撞撞逃回家，寄希望于前一天才被自己捡回来的（对于木全翔也来说）陌生人。除了清醒，他还震惊、恐慌、甚至因重逢旧爱而欣喜。过于两极分化的情绪混杂着击中他，以至于在一片轰炸中，只有一个问题浮现出来。  
事情是怎么发展成现在这样的？

六个小时前，下午的室内亮亮堂堂，佐藤景瑚从一张陌生的单人床上醒来，身上复数部位传来被殴打了之后的钝痛——被殴打不是比喻，他前一天晚上是真的被人打了，对方声称是谁谁谁的小弟，那个谁谁谁他并不认识，仅听说过似乎是前女友曾经的追求者之一。关系扯得够远，总之他完全是无辜的。从佐藤的视角来看，完全就是遇到了作为模范市民晚上独自回家路过小巷被恶徒暴打这种性质的倒霉事。  
东京的治安状况真是令人担忧。发现自己衣着完整、伤口被处理过后，佐藤确信兜里不翼而飞的钱包是被打人的家伙拿走了，而收留自己的——他看了看这个狭小而整洁、几乎一眼就可以看清全貌的一居室——显然是个善良又体面的好人，另一个模范市民。  
花了一分钟时间决定留下跟对方当面道谢之后，佐藤站起身来，准备初步观察陌生阵营，最好能推测救命恩人的基本信息。刚一迈腿腰侧就能感受到撕裂般的疼痛，他倒吸一口冷气，不用掀开衣服就知道那里一定有一大片淤青。  
房间确实很小，卧室和客厅都没有明显的区分，厨房也是开放式，一眼就可以打量到底。物主显然是极简主义者，且是黑白配色的忠实追随者——白色的茶几、白色的懒人椅、黑色的圆形地毯、黑色的立柜、白色的衣橱。厨房搭配白色的操作台、白色的餐具、白色的储物架、连雪平锅的柄都是白色的，不知道的还以为来到某日本知名杂货品牌的样板间。或许就是从那儿一次性购买的。  
佐藤歪了歪头，从厨房里走出来，观察的结果是对屋主依然一无所知。这间一居室简直像是挂出了“拎包即住”的招牌、还没寻得租主的样子。前任刚刚把属于自己的东西一扫而空，而继任还没住进来，于是房子就处于中间那个没有生气的空窗期，是非常寂寞的状态。  
——只有窗前未归拢的晾衣架上，还挂着一件没收的白衬衣。秉持“未经同意不乱翻动他人私人物品”的礼仪，这是唯一一条可以供佐藤切入的线索。屋主独居（只有一张单人床，显然是独居），是比自己体格小一些的年轻男性。线索也就只有这么一点，寥寥一句就可以讲完。  
但佐藤已经对这个人产生了很大好感。除了善良之外，大概也是个整洁干净的人。他坚信“房间”这种私人地盘可以非常直观地展现出一个人私下的生活状态，而私下的生活状态才是最真实的。他见过太多精心打扮自己而堕于维持生活空间之秩序的人，尽管其中一些也是自己的朋友，他并不会对他们做什么刻薄评判，但不得不说，仅就日常起居的房间而言，显然“神秘人”已经赢得了佐藤的心。  
等了一会儿，眼见窗外天色黑透，普通白领的下班时间早已经过去，恩人还没回来，佐藤有些坐不住。一边又开始猜测对方的工作，对方身上重重疑云又多一层，一边不知道自己要等到什么时候。万一出差了呢？那万一是上夜班呢？——这个可能性貌似较小，但佐藤还是决定呆到夜班下班的时间再走。并不是图在这个令人心旷神怡的房间里能多呆一晚。  
手机玩到没得玩——他也不知道wifi密码——准备给朋友打电话打发时间。佐佐木真生接起视频一看，先瞪大了眼指他被打肿的右眼。  
“你被打了？”  
佐藤忘了给他视频的真正目的，委委屈屈地点了个头。  
“打劫？”  
“不是，”他十分丧气，“说是那谁谁谁让打的，你还记得吗，一直暗恋理香的那个谁谁谁，理香那个辍学的高中同学，理香跟我说她从来没理过他。”  
“噢，感情纠纷。”佐佐木总结，“谁叫你长得就很作恶多端，被报复也是迟早的事。”  
“怎么会有人在朋友莫名其妙被打了之后搞受害者有罪论那一套？”  
“准备报警？”  
“算了，”佐藤叹了口气，“报警会把理香牵扯进来吧，不想那样。”  
“啧，在前女友面前还要当好人，真不是我搞受害者有罪论。”佐佐木撇嘴，“那你现在在哪儿？”  
佐藤这才想起来视频电话的原本目的，脸上突然露出兴奋的神色：“你猜猜？”  
“我不猜。”佐佐木回他个白眼。  
佐藤自顾自切后置摄像头，给他看这个称心如意的房间。  
“你这是……酒店房间？”  
“不是啦，醒来就在这儿。”  
“主人呢？”  
“还没回来。”  
“那你不溜？不怕被讹？钱包在吗？”  
友人发来成人世界理智三问，佐藤愣了一下，而佐佐木想到的这种情况从睁开眼第一秒就被他给排除了。  
“要等到人家回来当面道谢才可以吧，我觉得对方是个好人。”佐藤无视钱包的问题，又跑到晾衣架前蹲下，镜头怼上那件令他格外在意的白衬衣，“你看，衬衣都洗得这么白，一定是个好人。”  
佐佐木无语，而他凭借对佐藤长久的了解，一句话戳破问题所在。  
“懂了，你有白衬衣情结。”  
佐藤严肃认真切回前置，端正岸然地否认：“我不是我没有。”  
“你真的没有在想，哪怕一秒，以为救你的是木全翔也？”  
佐佐木真生露出一副“早就看破你了”的先知般的表情。有时候佐藤痛恨佐佐木如此擅长一针见血，但大部分时候，他又很依赖对方的这一点。

倘若给佐藤景瑚青春期的情感世界找一个有显著代表性的意象，“白衬衣”绝对会是最了解他的佐佐木真生给出的答案。而这个答案并不为人所知，是仅存在于他们两人间的秘密——与“白衬衣”这个词紧密相连的那个具体的人也对此一无所知，甚至连佐藤景瑚是谁都不知道。  
木全翔也是高中的时候每个班都会有的那种透明人，偏偏坐临窗倒数第二排主角位，教室后门敞开时，从走廊便直直可见他安静坐在座位上的样子。高中三年，同班同学里跟他有过值得留下记忆的交往的人一只手就数得过来，即便在三两扎堆的休息时间，木全的座位也仿佛处于另一个平行空间。而这到了那些年被各类漫画浸淫的佐藤景瑚眼中，俨然是另外一副样子——这一看就是放在二次元里一定会发生什么故事的设定。  
于是在开学后第三次等佐佐木真生放学时，佐藤没忍住指了指木全的方向问对方的名字。佐佐木花了很长时间在脑海中翻找新同学花名册，犹疑地说出木全的名字时，他们已经已经走出了校园。往后佐藤每天都跑来等佐佐木放学，只为了倚在后门看那个坐了主角位的透明人。白衬衣被他穿出一种既不紧绷也不松垮的妥帖感，收拾书包和从抽屉翻找作业的时候，蝴蝶骨在背后若隐若现，转动身体时束进裤子的部分衬得腰肢线条清晰。一副既不干瘪、又有清洁骨感的身体。  
第五次盯着木全翔也看入神被佐佐木发现时，后者再次发挥了他一针见血的才能。  
“怎么回事，你对他有兴趣？”  
那个拖长了拔高了的“他”显然说明在佐佐木心里木全并没有什么值得产生兴趣的价值。佐藤几乎是立刻就心虚了，也终于开始忐忑地审视自己对木全的感觉。但一个学期过去之后，他发现自己并没有靠近对方的愿望，也并没有想了解更多的想法。一直到毕业，木全也并不知道有人老在放学时站在不远处的后门门口盯着自己看。而佐藤对此并不感觉遗憾。也许他只是沉迷从后门看进去的那个画面——窗外吹进带着花香味的风，少年年轻而沉静的骨骼和肌肉从白色衬衣里隐隐透出形状。甚至很久以后，每当他回看青春这本相册，木全翔也坐在那儿的样子便会从夹缝里第一时间掉落出来。

——然而谁能想到，佐佐木真生除了一针见血之外，言灵技能也修到了满级。  
佐藤景瑚等到临近午夜，躺在床上无所事事地看天花板，几乎认定自己又要白住一晚时，耳机外终于传来了开门的声响。紧张的心情突然间击中他，好像自己就要打开一盒巧克力，不知道拿出来的会是什么口味……  
他从床上弹起身，顾不得腰侧的那块淤青。他转身快速抚平床上的褶皱，有十足把握自己是个得体的客人，没有把房间弄乱。而心脏已经剧烈跳动起来，以至于不得不在走向玄关的路上努力平复呼吸声，思忖如何讨得这个井井有条的主人的欢心。但是门锁打开之后，一切事情就立刻走向了“井井有条”的另一边。  
首先，他很确定这竟然真是木全翔也——他的样子和上高中的样子相比完全没变——其次，他又开始怀疑对方是否有个双胞胎兄弟，因为这和他记忆里的木全翔也大相径庭。对方几乎是从门口倒进来的，身上带着浓烈的二手烟味和酒精味，穿着纽扣开到一半的深蓝色缎面衬衣和锃亮的紧身皮裤，和那件白衬衣完完全全搭不上边。  
更糟糕的是对方的状态——佐藤经验有限，不知道是什么酒能喝出这种样子：木全（或木全的双胞胎兄弟）眼角通红，呼吸急促，好像在努力忍耐着什么，此时跪坐在地上，甚至连门都还没顾得上关。佐藤不知道是该跨过他的大腿关门还是该先把人扶起来，而他还没想出答案，对方率先交代了自己的状况。  
“……真倒霉，哈……被人下药了。”他的声音虚弱得好像要轻飘飘散落在地上，边说边自嘲般笑了，片刻又恢复到难受的表情。……药？什么药？不是酒吗？佐藤的脑子一时没法处理如此大的信息量，眼前事态的发展可以说是急转直下，童话故事从某个宁静祥和的花园一路狂飙到幽深阴暗的森林入口。  
他的大脑还在努力运转，木全又抬头看了他一眼，高热在折磨他，反倒让他更适合眼下的打扮。那张青春相册里的照片，好像被丢进了正熊熊燃烧的火焰，片刻就化为灰烬。  
“太好了……你还没走。”  
木全打量佐藤的眼神好像终于找到了一件能解决问题的工具，或者……解药。美国人用“来一块巧克力布朗尼”代指飞叶子，原来装巧克力的盒子里也能掏大麻来。站在成人世界的佐藤景瑚咽了咽口水，他的大脑终于彻底死机了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
搞笑和不正经是佐藤景瑚的天赋（佐佐木真生语），有他在几乎可以不用担心冷场，这一点和长得帅、很有钱一起，共同成为佐藤景瑚成为校园明星（曾经）和派对宠儿（现在也）的三个主要原因。佐藤景瑚可能患有“沉默就会尴尬”的强迫症，对他来说，和不怎么熟的人对视无言是天底下最难熬的事。  
但他和佐佐木真生以及所有把他的幽默感捧上神坛的人都忘记了佐藤景瑚的应对能力其实也就是正常人水平，这个世界上仍然存在太多会让他脑子转不过来弯的意外。  
此时此刻，木全翔也就是那个意外。  
在注意到佐藤景瑚脑子宕机了之后，木全翔也好像变清醒了一些。“求一个陌生人操自己”这件事还是太超出常识了，缓缓苏醒的自尊心也让他捏紧了拳头，于是他试图让自己先站起来。  
这正是生命中为数不多十万火急的时刻——木全翔也没管那个不知道为什么现在还留在这里的人，显然他没办法（或者说不愿意）充当自己的解药，那么对自己来说也就没有什么价值了——他几乎是一把推开面前的人，跌跌撞撞地走进了卫生间，然后重重甩上了门。  
他已经控制不住自己的力量了。佐藤景瑚好像因为刚才的摔门声回过神来，那人所在的小房间响起了隐隐约约的水声。他被推得往后趔趄了一步，没摔倒已经算好运。  
什么嘛。  
事情的表象好像又勉强回到他能理解的范围之内，佐藤挠了挠头，彻底回过神来。  
原来他只是急着去卫生间。

大错特错的理解方式（或者说逃避现实的方式）导致佐藤景瑚在发觉卫生间的水声持续时间过长后，又好心地决定关照一下对方的现状。在短短的十几分钟时间里，他已经重新放下了警惕心。哪个年轻人不去夜店呢？也许长大后的木全翔也不再像当年看起来那么不食人间烟火了也说不定？也许只是生活所迫也说不定？也许只是喝酒了而已，什么下药什么帮我都只是醉话，成年人喝醉了又有什么稀奇的？  
做了这么一番心理建设的佐藤景瑚依然揣着一颗报恩赤子心，敲响了卫生间的门。  
“你还好吗？”  
没有人回答他。而水声依然稳定到不正常。也没有听到呕吐的声音。  
“很难受吗？需要帮忙吗？”  
依然没有得到回应。  
也许有些不礼貌，但这是为对方的安全和健康考虑。佐藤景瑚结束心理活动，打开了卫生间的门。  
水蒸气几乎是涌过来的。水温未免开得太高了，这简直不是人能够承受的程度。而在努力看清了眼前的情况之后，这一点也确实得到了印证——花洒好好地放在镜子边的托架上，根本没有被拿下来过。  
他甚至第一眼根本没有看到木全翔也人在哪里。在环绕着蒸汽的水流后面，木全蜷缩在卫生间最里的角落。他体格本来就小，肤色偏白，缩成一团的样子像一只瑟瑟发抖的兔子。  
他的鞋子歪倒在靠近门口的地上，裤子脱掉了，似乎脱得很艰难，湿淋淋地垂在马桶背后的水槽上，几乎看不出来那是条裤子。衬衣还穿在身上，但也一样糟糕：湿透了挂在肩膀上，看不出原本的样子；细白的双腿搁在深色的地砖上，正折出一个不自然的角度。而木全的手放在自己的阴茎上，正在快速撸动，他眼睛紧闭，眉间皱起，好像正处在某个临界点，明显听得出当事人十分难熬的呻吟声里混着哭腔，显然已经深陷某处泥潭——他甚至完全不避讳贸然闯入的佐藤。  
他已经顾不上了。  
任谁看都不是什么常见的醉酒症状。佐藤身体比脑袋先一步意识到这一点，终于明白这并不是什么“急着去卫生间”就可以解释的情况。冲到木全身边的过程中被热水烫到，顺便也淋了个半湿，还被地板上一道凸起了几厘米的隔断绊了一下，导致他也几乎是跌跌撞撞赶到这个危机四伏的角落。  
“你……”  
然而他却不知道说什么好。木全的皮肤被水蒸气泡得更白了。  
“你能……帮我么？”  
木全正仰起头，堪堪半睁开眼睛，这导致他看佐藤的眼神有种自上而下的俯视感。他重复了一遍十几分钟之前的要求，嗓音已经完全哑掉了，甚至提起了一边嘴角，看不出是自嘲还是嘲笑对方。  
佐藤在回话之前先咽了咽口水，这导致自己结结实实留给了头脑已经不甚清醒的木全一个可乘之机。那个干干净净的、无色无味的木全翔也，用一边手臂撑起身体，迅速朝佐藤这边探过来，胳膊环上他的脖颈之前，甚至带起了地上的一小簇水花。  
这不是会像还停滞在青春期的记忆里的那种试探的、退缩的吻，不是初吻，不是那种将开未开的花，也没有柠檬味牙膏的香气。甚至在木全的舌头横冲直撞地卷过来之后，后者最先感觉到的还是烟的味道和酒的味道。说不好这样被强吻会不会被留下什么心理阴影。但人道主义（意识不清是受伤的一种，伤者为上）让佐藤又犹豫了一番。  
或许这正是、这才是当下的木全需要的东西。  
于是他犹豫过后，决定放任对方箍在自己后脑的手越来越紧，从咽喉滑下去，又从蝴蝶骨探上来，变成紧紧拥抱着自己。木全的整个身体都好像要化在自己身上了。他的舌头是烫的，手掌也是烫的，从领口露出的大片皮肤也是烫的。双腿从平放在地上变成折起，好让身体进一步用力贴在佐藤身上。佐藤几乎要被他压倒在地，但又无法从他在口腔里肆无忌惮舔舐的舌头逃出去。  
“……先站起来，先站起来好不好？”  
佐藤在他们交叠的口腔里耐心提议，像劝小朋友把玩具放回去的大人。木全的反应也足够任性，他意味不明地嘤咛两声，但仍然没有离开佐藤嘴唇的意思。他像个饿死鬼，而佐藤就是终点处的一整桌筵席。佐藤没办法了，他任由木全继续放荡地亲自己，两手掐着木全的腋下把他从地上拔起来。  
木全照旧是一副骨头被抽掉的样子，没办法自己好好站立，“神志不清”真是个绝佳的借口，让他继续理直气壮地挂在佐藤脖子上，甚至把腿往佐藤两腿间顶。  
这下真的把佐藤吓到了，那是从未有过的头皮发麻的感觉，脑袋里像有什么东西炸开了。就在他以为这个吻要永无止境地持续下去的时候，木全终于放开他了。  
“好像是……不被插进去就不行的那种药呢。”  
黏成一缕一缕的刘海后面，是木全无辜到空白的眼神。他的头发乌黑，脸色苍白，恍如童话里密林深处的邪恶女巫。好像有什么东西顺着骨头缝窸窸窣窣地爬下去，佐藤发现自己已经硬了。

卫生间不是什么适合做爱的场所，尤其是在一方完全投入而另一方提心吊胆的情况下。木全后面已经完全张开了，佐藤不敢想这是什么时候发生的事。这也是那种药的症状吗？还是在自己进来之前木全自己弄的？他想象木全在卫生间的角落里把自己细白的手指在后穴里进出的样子，头皮几乎是在镜子里又炸开一次。  
镜子。卫生间自然还有镜子。佐藤咬紧了后牙，实在不想看到自己的样子，于是抱着挂在他身上的木全转了个身。这个动作似乎让木全很兴奋，顺势抬起一条腿环在佐藤腰间。第一次进入没有多美妙，原因在于佐藤过于清醒了。这场从天而降的性爱对他来说完全是个意料之外的灾难。然而木全的里面又紧又湿润，好像连接着心脏一样的脉搏在紧贴的皮肤上无比清晰。木全软软地攀在他肩膀上，但已经不像刚才那样缠着佐藤的嘴唇不放，他的喘息密集地喷在佐藤的大动脉上，鼻尖都要蹭在那里。倘若现在一口咬下去，佐藤必死无疑。  
木全开始呻吟，是毫无意识的呻吟，呻吟声越来越大，变成毫不控制的叫声。他叫得佐藤心惊肉跳，好像生怕邻居听到。但如何心惊肉跳，也没有办法再从这件事上转移注意力了。木全竟然真的咬上了他的脖子，并不用力，只是用虎牙轻轻硌在皮肤上，而佐藤已经产生了被他挟持的感觉。不仅命被衔在木全口中，好像精神上也开始困惑地承认此时此刻的快感。他的确清醒着，他也的确不讨厌这种感觉。春药是可以传播的病毒，从他意识到自己勃起的那一刻开始，就已经被传染了。  
木全自己晃着腰，一下一下地往佐藤身上蹭，牙齿从佐藤脖子上离开了，又变成紧紧抱着对方的姿势。镜子里的自己完完全全映入眼帘。浪荡的、放肆的、正在被陌生人操着，木全好像意识清醒了一秒，侧过脸往佐藤脑后的碎发上蹭的时候，好像是产生了一些害羞的感觉。但佐藤并不知道，他以为木全在催他，于是临危受命般用力撞回去，把身上的人撞出一串喘息。

倒在床上的时候他们都已经进入状态了。至少佐藤也不再担心邻居投诉，也不关心被弄湿了的床单。不久前被他紧张地抚平皱褶的床单很快就变得一塌糊涂。单人床太挤了，两个男人也只能上下交叠才能在这里共处。他的阴茎还埋在木全身体里，即便抱着对方从卫生间走出来的路上也没有离开过。  
木全再也没有要求过亲吻，这也本来就并不属于服务范畴。这个举动让佐藤几次误以为药劲已经过去了，但对方咬着下唇用下体蹭自己的样子又显然否定了这一猜测。木全做什么都是一副无辜的样子，无论身体正在做多么大胆的动作，他的眼神都好像游离在外。他的眼睛像什么时空隧道，佐藤总不放弃似地看进去，好想看进去就能重新看到那个穿着白衬衣坐在窗边的少年。他显然还在，显然没死，显然就活在身下的这具躯体里。  
佐藤用了点力气，立刻逼出几声呻吟。不得不说他很喜欢木全的叫声，并不是甜腻得要挤出蜂蜜的类型，而是有些沙哑，好像混着盐粒，一股能闻到咸味的海边的风。这和他嶙峋的手腕和脚踝、和他冷淡的蝴蝶骨如出一辙。  
——而这样的人，却有丰满的臀部。佐藤抱着他的时候留下的手感好像还在指缝里，现在对方正舔着上唇跨坐在自己腰上，于是那个圆润的触感要命地转移到了股间。骑乘位是现在的木全所求之不得的，身体晃动的节奏和进入的深度都在他的掌控之中，他知道如何得到覆顶般的快感，也明白佐藤会听他的。  
木全的动作越来越快，叫声越来越大，佐藤靠在单薄的床头板上，已经顾不得再去担忧任何事，他的手放在木全的腰上，不知不觉中帮着他施加力量。他的身体还是少年般的身体，单看薄薄的肌肉、若隐若现的骨骼和寡淡的五官，几乎让人联想不到任何色情的东西。但这样的木全又生得肉感紧实的臀部和大腿，在自己胸前和腹肌上游移的手指好像有点起山火的魔力。单人床发出越来越响的咯吱声，但佐藤只能感觉到一股股热浪从脑中蜂拥到耳廓，几乎要变成尖锐的耳鸣。  
木全的叫声后面跟着滚烫的、滔天的海浪。就在没顶前一秒，佐藤看到木全的眼神落在自己身上。  
“……舔我。”  
他居高临下地、甚至有些盛气凌人地命令。好像一道咒语，这个晚上发生的一切意外都重回了轨道。一切不正确都找回了正确。塞壬的歌声传到耳中，佐藤接起他的眼神，被蛊惑一般撑起身体，吻上木全的腹部。这还不够，木全说的是“舔”。于是佐藤试探般伸出了舌尖。  
后来他几乎要断定那个时候的木全已经摆脱药力了。发号施令、高高在上才是床上的木全翔也真正的样子。他就好像电视剧里遭遇事故失忆然后性情大变的男主。而更值得佐藤深思的是，乖乖听他话的自己可能才是更大的问题所在。但在当时，他并没有时间想太多。舌尖蜿蜒描过木全的腹肌线条的时候，对方颤抖着加快了在自己身上抽动的速度，几乎是留着眼泪射出来，几滴微凉的、白色的液体，落在自己的胸前和下巴上。  
不得不说，那感觉真是太爽了。


End file.
